smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Genie/Part 6
And so Empath, Polaris, Smurfette, and Farmer waited outside of Papa Smurf's laboratory while he did something with the two genies to keep them from causing another Dark Jinn rift to open. "What do you suppose Papa Smurf is doing with them, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf does not know exactly, Smurfette," Empath said. "But it has something to do with binding the two of them." "Binding?" Farmer asked, sounding confused. "But what does that mean exactly?" "This one's guess is as good as anyone's at this point, Farmer," Polaris said. "We won't know until Papa Smurf is finished with the both of them," Smurfette said, sighing. And then after what seemed like a long time, both Gourdy and Ghinelle returned outside to join their masters, with Papa Smurf following. "Gourdy, what did Papa Smurf do to you?" Farmer asked, glad to see him again. "Are you all right, Ghinelle?" Smurfette asked as she received her little genie in her arms. "We're fine, Smurfette," Ghinelle said. "Papa Smurf just put these silver bracelets on our arms to prevent us from ever affecting each other." "Silver bracelets?" Farmer asked. "Gourdy, you be smurfing those too?" "I'm afraid so, master, but they're not as bad as you think," Gourdy said. "In fact, I personally think they're rather fashionable," Ghinelle said. "They certainly go well with our outfits, don't they?" "I didn't like having to smurf these bands on the genies, my little Smurfs, but they will smurf the purpose of keeping other dark rifts from forming," Papa Smurf explained. "You mean that we can keep you both in our village?" Smurfette asked. "And neither of you has to leave?" Farmer asked. "Exactly!" both Gourdy and Ghinelle said together. "We can still use our magic, master, but now we can't use our magic against each other," Gourdy explained. "And if we try, the bracelets will just render the magic ineffective, so there won't be anymore fights between us," Ghinelle said. "Well, that's certainly good news for both you and your masters," Empath said. "This smurf is certain that the whole village will also rest easy." "But what are you going to do now with your genie, Smurfette?" Polaris asked. "I think it's time that I stopped hiding her away from the other Smurfs, since she wants to meet them so much," Smurfette said. "Come, Ghinelle, let's go smurf with all my friends." "Yes, mistress, I'll come with you," Ghinelle said as she flew off and followed Smurfette. "I do believe it's time that I return to my smurfing in the fields," Farmer said. "Care to join me, Gourdy?" "Oh, yes, master, that's what I live for," Gourdy said, sounding eager. Empath, Polaris, and Papa Smurf watched as Farmer and Gourdy walked off together. "Well, Empath, Polaris, I'm certainly glad this situation of the two genies has been resmurfed peacefully," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf is pleased to see that this situation turned out for the best, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "But now that Smurfette has a genie, she may make good on having you be her personal servant whenever she wants you," Polaris said. "This smurf doesn't mind that, Polaris," Empath said. "As long as Smurfette doesn't have this smurf wear anything too embarrassing in public, this smurf can live with whatever Smurfette may ask Ghinelle for." ----- Sometime later on, Smurfette and Sassette found themselves lying on the beach near the riverside, dressed in swim clothes. "Oh, Smurfette, this is just wonderful weather to be smurftanning," Sassette said. "Yeah, but I think we could smurf another glass of smurfberry tea," Smurfette said. She then picked up a bell and rang it. "Empath!" Empath appeared before her, wearing nothing but a very skimpy pair of bathing briefs, carrying a tray with him. "What is your desire, Smurfette?" he asked. "Smurf me and Sassette another glass of smurfberry tea, please, and make sure the lemons are fresh," Smurfette said. "Your wish is my command, mistress," Empath said, bowing his head before he moved on to fulfill Smurfette's order. Ghinelle met Empath as he walked into the edge of the forest. "How long do I have to keep doing this for Smurfette?" Empath asked. "Just long enough until she's a nice dark shade of blue, gorgeous," Ghinelle said, waving her hands in the air and saying, "Perfuma performa," causing two glasses of smurfberry tea with a lemon slice in each to appear. Empath sighed. "Of all the things this smurf has to do in order to please Smurfette." THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Genie chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles